


Seat

by annascup



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Public Sex, blackpink diaries is a blessing, rosie sits in between lisa's legs uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Chaeyoung wanted to sit between Lisa's legs? Then why not have some fun with it.





	Seat

**Author's Note:**

> chaelisa is wilding these days, they are making my life harder and gayer

When Chaeyoung innocently sat between Lisa’s legs, she didn’t think she would end up with the younger girl’s fingers knuckles deep inside of her.

  
  
  


The four of them had finally landed in the Thai member’s hometown, ready to kick off the Asian leg of the World tour. 

 

Chaeyoung could tell Lisa was happy to be back in Bangkok, more than a year later after they last visited the metropolis during the shooting of Blackpink House. They were staying at one of the fanciest hotels the Aussie had ever seen, right in the center of Bangkok. 

 

Upon entering the room she shared with the maknae, Chaeyoung was welcomed by an arrangement of towels in the shape of animals. The blonde chuckled as she took out her phone to snap an Insta Story for her fans - romantic filter and all.

 

As she was posting it, she felt a familiar pair of arms sneak around her waist from behind, a kiss placed on her exposed neck.

 

“You know… we got some time before we have to head downstairs to meet my dad…” Chaeyoung could feel Lisa’s kisses getting higher on her neck, making her moan slightly.

 

With the auto control she managed to keep, the taller blonde turned around, linking her arms behind Lisa’s neck. 

 

She quickly pecked her lips before replying, “We can’t. We gotta film for the Blackpink Diaries series, did you forget about that?”

 

Chaeyoung found Lisa’s pout amusing. 

 

“But I wanted some kisses from my baby girl…” The younger girl whined.

 

This time, their kiss lasted a couple of seconds.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” She whispered in her ear, Lisa’s arms still around her waist.

 

The other blonde huffed, “Okay… But can I film you getting ready? I want to show off how beautiful my girl is!” 

 

In an instant, Lisa’s pout was gone as she grabbed the camera provided by the staff. 

 

“Noooo, you’re going to make me blush!”

 

“Even better!”

  
  
  
  
  


After bidding goodbye to Lisa’s dad, Chaeyoung and the rest of the girls were escorted to the venue for the last rehearsals. 

 

They had already gone through both Jennie and her solo as it was now Jisoo’s time to rehearse her Clarity stage.

 

Chaeyoung has just gotten back from their dressing rooms when she spotted her girlfriend sitting on a chair next to their pianist, who was too busy listening to music to pay attention to the Thai girl. She quickly went up to the younger girl, who - almost as a reflex - opened her legs to let Chaeyoung sit in between them, crossing her arms in front of her to avoid her slipping down.

  
  


They got filmed by the crew for a couple of minutes before they were left unattended as the cameras focused on Jisoo’s performance. Chaeyoung didn’t think much of it until she felt the younger girl’s hand slowly going down in between her legs, grazing the exposed skin her short left out.

 

“Lisa… What are you doing?! We are in public!” Chaeyoung hissed out as she felt the blonde had started to rub her core through the fabric of the blue jean shorts.

 

“If you stay quiet, no one will notice. The bass is too loud anyway. Don’t you want to have some fun, baby girl?”

 

Chaeyoung felt a kiss on her back. She quickly looked around them, they were indeed in a dark area backstage and no one was in sight. But also, she was starting to get wetter and wetter at the younger girl kept a steady rhythm.

 

She bit her lip, “Okay, but don’t you ruin this pair of shorts too. You enjoy ripping my clothes a bit too much”

 

She could feel Lisa’s grin on her back.

 

“I’ll try my best”

 

And with that, Chaeyoung opened her legs slightly to give Lisa more freedom of movement. She felt the younger girl’s fingers go back up, this time slipping past the waistband of the shorts and cupping her wet center through the panties.

 

“I see you’re always wet for daddy, aren’t you?” Chaeyoung could feel the tease in Lisa’s voice as she rubbed the clothed clit in circles.

 

The older blonde grabbed onto one of Lisa’s thighs as the younger girl kept teasing her, struggling to keep a moan in - scared someone might hear them.

 

Lisa didn’t waste time and quickly slipped one of her hands under the panties, feeling the wetness of Chaeyoung’s folds first hand - literally.

 

“What a good girl you are, Rosie. Ready to take daddy’s fingers?” 

 

The older girl didn’t have time to reply as Lisa slipped two fingers inside of her, taking her breath away in a breathless moan.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Chaeyoung cursed in English as the younger girl’s fingers pumped inside of her at increasing speed.

 

Lisa punctuated her sentence with deep thrusts, “Good girls don’t curse. Are you a good girl, baby girl?”

 

“Y-Yes… please, daddy”

 

“Please daddy what, princess? You want daddy to make you come out here in public? You’re such a naughty girl, Rosie”

 

Chaeyoung let her head fall backward, resting it against Lisa’s shoulder and granting the younger girl access to leave small marks on her neck - nothing too extreme as she wouldn’t want to have to explain how she got them in a span of ten minutes to their make-up artist.

 

The older blonde could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins at the possibility of them getting caught, visibly heightening her pleasure as the younger girl pumped the long slim digits inside of her until they were knuckles deep inside. 

 

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but moan as she felt Lisa’s other hand sneak under her shirt and bra to cup the small mound, her fingers gently rolling and pinching the erecting nub. The older girl felt herself getting hotter and hotter as she could feel her release getting closer.

 

“You are so tight around my fingers, princess. I almost can’t move my fingers” Lisa smirked as she grabbed firmly one of the breasts and thrusting particularly deep inside of Chaeyoung, curling her fingers at just the right angle.

 

The Aussie grabbed onto Lisa’s thighs even harder as she could feel herself getting to the edge, arching her back as a result. She started to roll her hips against the digits in an attempt to gain more friction. The younger girl seemed to have caught on what she was trying to do as she started rubbing her thumb against the swollen clit.

 

The sudden movement prompted Chaeyoung’s release as the older girl’s walls tightened against Lisa’s fingers, not letting her move them.

 

The younger girl quickly took her hand from underneath the shirt to cover the main vocalist’s mouth as she could tell Chaeyoung was about to come with a loud moan. She managed to muffle the sound, praising the older girl in the meantime.

 

“You came so hard for me, you’re such a good girl, Rosie” She planted multiple kisses at the base of the older blonde’s neck as Chaeyoung was trying to recover from her sudden high.

 

Lisa slipped her fingers out of the warm slit, bringing them up to Chaeyoung’s mouth, prompting her to clean them.

 

The Thai girl watched as the older girl sucked clean the mess she had made of the maknae’s fingers. Lisa couldn’t think of anything hotter than that at that moment. Chaeyoung let go of the digits with a pop before turning her torso towards Lisa who was still staring at her in awe.

 

The older girl closed the distance between them and kissed harshly the Thai girl, tongue slipping in as she felt the maknae’s hands rest on her sides.

 

The moment didn’t last long as they heard Jisoo’s voice call out for them.

 

“Hey, Romeo and Juliet! The balcony is that way!” The oldest of the group look at them skeptically as she drowned down a water bottle, “Did you enjoy the show?”

 

Chaeyoung’s mind immediately started roaming around as she thought Jisoo might had seen more than she wanted her too but Lisa came to her rescue.

 

“Perfect as always, unnie! How about you do more fist bumps next time?” She replied mimicking the oldest girl’s “choreography”

 

“I will just for you, Nallalisa. But anyway,” She paused for a couple of seconds as she took the earpiece, “You’re up next, Lisa, they want you to rehearse your solo. Peace out!”

 

And with that, Jisoo was off to the dressing room.

 

Chaeyoung got up, followed by Lisa. 

 

The younger girl pulled her in for one last kiss, the older blonde melting into their kiss. That was until she felt a hand grope her behind. She playfully slapped off Lisa’s hand.

 

“My lucky charm. We’ll do round two tonight if you’re not too tired” 

  
  


The Thai girl winked before disappearing on stage, leaving a very much blushing mess of an Aussie behind.

 

Lisa was going to be the death of her and she honestly couldn’t wait.

  
  
  



End file.
